pernfandomcom-20200213-history
Xhinna
Xhinna was a female rider bonded to the Blue Tazith, and therefore being the first known canon female blue rider, though through timing it she wasn't the first. Biography Early Years Not much is known about Xhinna's past before coming to Fort Weyr, besides her being a social outcast for preferring girls over boys. Dragonheart Though not known to anyone else at the time, Xhinna had sneaked into the Hatching where Fiona impressed Talenth hoping to impress the queen herself. The first time she appears properly is in front of Fiona's weyr where the Queen rider confronts Xhinna, where the former finds out along with Xhinna's secret participation in the hatching that nobody likes her and that the Headwoman of Fort Weyr Melanwy wants to send her away. Fiona invites Xhinna to come back to the weyr and help oil Talenth after hearing this. The next time Xhinna is seen she is helping to take care of the children of the weyr — inadvertently setting them up to be sad about the illness. Fiona gets Xhinna to keep an eye on Kalsenth while Tannaz rests, later Xhinna is present when Fiona gets Melanwy to adress her as Weyrwoman. As Fiona and Xhinna are checking on the sickly dragons and their riders, one of them named L'rian believes that Xhinna could impress a green or a blue Dragon. As Xhinna helps Fiona feed Talenth, who is old enough to eat from the pens by this time, Fiona snaps at Xhinna who was talking about mating flights. T'mar comes over and sends Xhinna to help Ellor, later Fiona apologizes to Xhinna for her earlier behavior. One night, Fiona and Xhinna wake, and find Tajen entering the Hatching Grounds. They follow him, and Tajen reveals he came to form an answer for people who ask him what to do if their dragon dies — Salith and him had already agreed that he wouldn't suicide to provide a positive example for the weyrlings. When Fiona and several other riders return to Fort Weyr at the end of the book, Xhinna was mentioned being seen. Dragongirl After Fiona returns to the present she goes to make amends with Xhinna, who she realizes is in love with her. Fiona tells Xhinna that she won't be her lover, but that they can still be friends. She later goes to Telgar Weyr with Fiona and several others. A while afterwards along with Seban and her new friend Taria they comfort Fiona after she learns that Talenth has the Dragon Plague. One night Fiona feels lonely with sleeping alone and sleeps with Talenth before being joined by Xhinna, Taria, several children, and later Kindan and Lorana. Xhinna and Taria are among those that are chosen to stand as candidates for Talenth's clutch, with the two of them being at odds with each other worrying if the other would impress a gold and leave the other behind. After an egg fails to hatch on it's own, Talenth panics and uses her teeth to break open the shell before Fiona takes over and calls over Xhinna to help. Ultimately Xhinna impresses the hatchling, a blue named Tazith, despite Xhinna's protests that girls don't impress blues. Weyrlingmaster Kindan puts her in charge of the weyrlings at Telgar Weyr. Personality and traits Appearances * Dragonheart * Dragongirl * Dragon's Time * Sky Dragons ru:Зинна Category:Third Pass Category:Wingleader Category:Fort Weyr Category:Telgar Weyr Category:Sky Weyr